The Clone Wars Battle of Bikini Bottom
by TheUltimateCombo
Summary: Bikini Bottom is in social unrest! Count Dooku invades Bikini Bottom to settle the situation. What is he really after? And what will SpongeBob do to save his hometown? Main characters are SpongeBob,Dooku,Plankton,Patrick,Sandy,Krabs,Squid ward, and my own characters, Drop,Chip,Spilli,Boost,Comet,and Sinker(not the wolffepackers Boost,Comet,and Sinker). Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**STAR WARS: THE BATTLE OF BIKINI BOTTOM**

**CHAPTER 1**

"**INCOMING!**"

The glass of Sandy's tree dome crashed and shattered. Water gushed in on the gang. Sandy's tree house drowned with the sudden rush of water. Sandy wasn't wearing her suit, being as she was in her tree dome, and started drowning. SpongeBob and Patrick tried to move the injured clones to safety. Some clones swam away on their own. SpongeBob rescued Sandy by giving her his helmet, which acted as a backup suit for her. As the group fled the area, a giant dust cloud chased after them, dissipating after a few miles.

"What was _**THAT**_!?" The little yellow critter inquired.

"THAT was an Acclamator class assault ship of ours. How it crashed, I don't know", replied one of the clones.

The group looked out towards the tree dome's location. The remains of a grey and red triangular ship lay in its place.

_Two months earlier…_

"Bikini Bottom is in a state of social unrest! We must act _NOW_!" A city council member boldly stated before the council body. "Council member Ker Meed is correct. We can't turn our backs on the good people of Bikini Bottom just because some other people are tearing our city apart", Tonk Plan stated. "I believe a military intervention is in order," initiated the Mayor. "All in favor say 'I!'"

A hearty "I" came from every one in the room.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance then ." A figure emerged from the shadowy corner of the room. Out of the shadows emerged Count Dooku.

"Dooku! You've got some nerve showing up here", councilmen Fred made this remark.

"I do not wish for hostilities to rise between us. It would be most _unpleasant_."

Dooku said.

The council body members looked at each other and discussed the offer.

Mr. Krabs yelled out, "SCOUNDREL! We'll _Never_ join ye Separatist cause!"

"This crab is bold-faced", Dooku muttered. "If you do not accept my offer, then I will have no choice but to invade the city of Bikini Bottom! My troops arrive at dawn. Good day gentlemen." Count Dooku left a severely worried council body. Outside, Count Dooku called his general Grievous, via holocom. "General," he started. "The people of Bikini Bottom have rejected our offer." Grievous started to get a worried look when his master bowed his head as if saddened. Then Dooku rose his head with a sly grin on his face. "Deploy our troops at dawn!" he said. "Yes, my lord!" Grievous ended the transmission and cackled as he usually did, coughing and hacking included.

The next morning, SpongeBob looked out the window of the Krusty Krab. "Wow looks like the giant squids are coming in for migration, eh Squidward?"

"SpongeBob, I don't think their squids. They only have four legs, and are TAN!"

Sandy replied, a little stunned by that last part.

"Maybe they're a new breed of squid!" SpongeBob replied optimistically

"SpongeBob me boy," Mr. Krabs started. "That be no squid. It's an assault craft!"

Twelve tan squid-like crafts descended upon the Krusty Krab. Under each one them was a drill that opened up, deploying tons of Aqua Droids. From one of the crafts, General Grievous exited, with two B1 droid assistants, who had on scuba gear. The droids began attacking the Krusty Krab, causing patrons to flee.

"NOO! NOT ME CUSTOMERS! I'll lose money." Mr. Krabs yelled out in despair.

Grievous entered the restaurant. The cyborg General picked up a Krusty Krab patron, and threw him, causing the customer to slam into a table. One of the patrons, without leaving his seat, pulled out a scuba rifle, and shot the General in the shoulder. The B1 assistants then opened fired on the customer, who did some impressive front-flips, turning, ducking, and dodging ever so quickly to keep ahead of his enemy. This customer had on white armor, with some black in between. He had on flippers, an obscure looking air tank and a "fishy" looking helmet. On this helmet was a triangular rebreather, and a picture of a water drop in yellow.

The mysterious customer dodged behind a table for cover, and fired at the droids that were attacking his position. One of the droids shot the mystery man in the shoulder, leaving him wounded. Mr. Krabs, outraged, went up to Grievous and punched him. The General looked at Krabs, and smacked him across the room.

"Oh boy! Come on SpongeBob, time to go!" Squidward said, grabbing his clarinet and running.

"NO! We have to protect the Krabby Patties! We have to protect the Krusty Krab!" SpongeBob yelled back, holding spatula tight in his fist.

"The Krusty Krab is lost SpongeBob! Come on!" Sandy contributed to the conversation.

"Well then I'll just save this kind stranger." SpongeBob looked at the armored stranger worming in pain. The fry cook picked him up, put him over his shoulder, and ran out the back of the Krusty Krab.

After running to the Tree Dome, Sandy looked over the wounded man.

"Well, he's not so bad! Just a small shoulder injury." Sandy started.

"Gee I could've told ya _that_!" SpongeBob replied.

"He should be fine tomorrow. So, what's ya name stranger!?" Sandy inquired, friendly smile and all.

"Dr-Drop." He said.

"What?"

"They call me Drop," He repeated. "I'm a soldier, in the Grand Army of the Republic. I'm a clone trooper, here on a mission, to find potential Jedi. I believe, that you are the ones I seek!"

"What? That's crazy talk mister, we ain't no Jedi." Sandy replied scornfully.

"You have midichlorians, in your blood stream. Look!" Drop handed Sandy a data pad. On the scanner, it showed that Sandy, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward, _all_ had midichlorians in their blood.

"He's right guys," Sandy said, in a weirdly disappointed manner. "We _are_ Jedi!"

"WHOO-HOO! That's great news Sandy! Why aren't you happy?" The sponge asked.

"I was wrong silly, that's why." Sandy replied cheerfully. "Let's PARTY!"

"YEAH! WHOO-HOO! ALRIGHT!" Everyone but Drop was cheering.

"NO! No parties!" Drop objected. "The seppies are here to misuse your abilities, both natural and special. They're hunting us down, we have to hide."

"No! We need help." SpongeBob stated heroically.

"Bikini Bottom's been invaded and torn apart. The situation is 100 times worse than when they offered to 'help' us!" Councilmen Fred Finn stated this before the rest of the council body. Everyone in that room started to argue and rage over the state of Bikini Bottom.

"We need the help of the Jedi!" One said.

"Yes call in the help of the Republic!" Said another.

"It's settled then!" Said the mayor. "We ask for the assistance of the Republic!"

The mayor then pressed a red button under his desk.

Dozens of Aqua Droids filled the skies and streets, keeping a tight eye on the public. Marshall Law had been forced upon Bikini Bottom, and the situation looked bleak. Crooks weren't arrested, they were killed. The cops weren't assisted, they were replaced. For safety, head crooks negotiated with Dooku, and offered to help him accomplish his mission. Dooku's Marshall Law continued for two weeks, then one day, something amazing happened.

The sky darkened, Aqua Droids and citizens alike looked upward. Above the water, Acclamator Assault Ships landed on the thin surface. Underneath them, a door under the cargo compartment started sliding. Several Gunships deployed from the undersides of the Acclamators. Several clones on assault subs also deployed from the Acclamators. Blue, red and green laser bolts filled the water as clones departed for the sea floor. Several Aqua Droids had fallen, when the Aqua Droid Commander ordered for them to retreat. As Gunships hit the sea floor, their sliding doors opened, revealing Aayla Secura and her clone commander Bly of the 327th Star Corps Battalion, wearing scuba gear. Several clones in white and yellow armor also emerged from the Gunships.

"Alright men! Go go go!" Commander Bly shouted orders at his troops.

As they secured the landing zone, two troopers yelled at each other, watching each other's backs.

"Chip on your left!"

"Thanks Sponger. LOOK OUT!"

_BOOM!_

"Phew that was close. Thanks Chip!"

_ZOWN ZOWN ZOWN!_

The two clones forced the enemy Bikini Bottomites to retreat.

"Area's secured General." Commander Bly reported to Aayla.

"Good commander! Tell the men to split up! We'll cover more ground that way."

"Yes sir!" Bly turned to the nearest clones and said, "Sponge company, I want you to cover the west side of town, got it Spilli?"

"Yes sir Commander Bly!" The clone captain prepared his troops to move out.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Alright men stay sharp. The enemy locals may try to ambush us." The clone captain prepared his men mentally for the likely battles ahead. As the troopers continued patrolling, enemy Bikini Bottomites opened fire coming from all angles.

"AMBUSH!" one of the clones shouted. Clone Troopers rushed for cover, many getting blown in the process.

"Watch it!"

"Look out!"

BLAM!

"Go go go!"

"Watch your head!"

"Give it all you got!"

"Go go go!"

BLAM!

Clones shouted at comrades orders and cautions. Troopers got obliterated by the enemy locals. Captain Spilli and only a few of his men survived the battle, albeit severely damaged. All Spilli saw before blacking out, was a square "shadow".

"Is he dead?" Captain Spilli awoke to the sound of scientists talking and discussing the welfare of his comrades.

"What's going on? Where am I?" The clone captain slowly rose from his bed.

"Why you're in the Treedome of a kind local, Sir." Drop said.

"Wha? What's a Treedome?" The captain gasped. "You're a clone. State your number and rank."

"Sir yes sir! I'm CT-8498, AKA 'Drop' sir! I'm a private. I'm a scout, here to find potential Jedi sir!" The young clone replied.

"And? What did you find?"

"These people. They've been really nice to me, and the survivors of your group sir."

"How many survived?"

"Comet, Sinker, Boost, Chip, Sponger, and 4 others, Sir."

Captain Spilli tried to stand up.

"What happened to the rest of your team?" SpongeBob asked.

"They were obliterated by the locals."

"Oh my gosh! That's terrible!" Sandy said in a shock.

Spilli limped on over to the window, or part of it anyway.

"It's beautiful out here." He said. Then, he realized that his armor was off.

"Where's my armor!?" He frantically searched for it. "I'll drown without it!

Wait a second." Spilli thought, _I'm in a Treedome, and trees need air to live (somewhat),_

_so I'm okay here._ He breathed a sigh of relief.

"We should leave." He said. "They'll probably send a search party after us."

"Good idea," Squidward agreed. "I'll start packing."

"So will we all." Sandy replied.

A Bikini Bottomite spied on the Treedome from afar. His put down his binoculars and said, "Hmm."


End file.
